You Are Woman, I Am Man
You Are Woman, I Am Man, en español Tú eres mujer, yo soy hombre, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio The End of Twerk, y fue cantada por Rachel y Paolo. La versión original es interpretada por el elenco de Funny Girl. Contexto de la canción Rachel y Paolo cantan ésta canción para un ensayo de Funny Girl, con Rachel usando peluca. Letra thumb Paolo You are woman, I am man You are smaller, so I can be taller than, You are softer to the touch, It's a feeling I like feeling very much. You are someone I've admired, Still, our friendship Leaves something to be desired. Does it take more explanation than this? You are woman, I am man-- Let's kiss. Rachel Isn't this the height of nonchalance, Furnishing a bed in restaurants? Well, a bit of dinner never hurt, But guess who is gonna be dessert? Do good girls do just what mama says, When mama's not around? It's a feeling, Oy vey, what a feeling. Paolo A bit of pate? Rachel I drink it all day! Should I do the things he'll tell me to? In this pickle what would Sadie do? In my soul I feel an inner lack, Just suppose he wants his dinner back? Just some dried-out toast in a sliver On the top a...a little chopped liver. How many girls become a sinner While waiting for a roast beef dinner? Though most girls slip in ordinary ways I got style--I do it bordelaise. Well at least you think I'm special-- You ordered à la carte. It's a feeling, I like feeling very... I feel the feeling down to my toes Now I feel that there's a fire here, Try that once a little higher, dear, What a beast to ruin such a pearl! Would a convent take a Jewish girl? Does it take more explanation than this? Ooo the thrills and chills going through me If I stop him now, Can he sue me You are woman. You are man. Let's.... Curiosidades *Es la primera vez que una canción de Funny Girl hecha en Glee no es un solo (Don't Rain on My Parade y My Man fueron solos de Rachel, Funny Girl fue un solo de Shelby y I'm The Greatest Star fue un solo de Kurt). *Es la única canción del episodio que no forma parte del tema de "revolución" de la semana, ya que sucede en New York. Galeria Funny.png Paolo y Rachel.png Paolo YWAM.png Paolof.png Rachel 5x05.png Rachel Twerk.png Try.png Woman (2).png Woman (3).png Woman.png You Are a MAn.png You Women.png You.png YW.png YWIM.png You Are Woman I Am Man.jpg 1.jpg You Are Woman I Am Man.jpg 2.jpg You Are Woman I Am Man.jpg 3.jpg You Are Woman I Am Man.jpg 4.jpg You Are Woman I Am Man.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Paolo Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Paolo Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones del musical Funny Girl Categoría:Canciones del episodio The End of Twerk